Friends Forever
by mrsrikerlynch
Summary: Quinn and Jeff have been best friends since they were in diapers. This is the story of their friendship, and how they fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I randomly thought of a good idea for a new Quiff story, so here it is! :) Oh and by the way, Lucy Caboosey doesn't exist in this story line…**

Quinn and Jeff had been best friends for, well, forever. Their friendship started that fateful day that Quinn's 8 month pregnant mother and Quinn's father moved across the street from the Sterling's and their newborn baby boy, Jeff.

The Sterling's had introduced themselves that night, bringing over some fresh cookies. Mrs. Fabray had shared with Mrs. Sterling that she was due in a month or so, and Mrs. Sterling told her everything about child birth. She even told Mrs. Sterling that she would go with her to the hospital when her water breaks. The Sterlings stayed at the Fabrays until 8:00 that night, talking and laughing. It was like they had known each other forever.

…

When it finally came time for Mrs. Fabray to give birth, Mrs. Sterling was with her the whole time. They had become a lot closer within that month, as did Mr. Fabray and Mr. Sterling. After 7 hours of labor, Mrs. Fabray gave birth to Quinn. Mrs. Sterling brought Jeff in, and laid him beside Quinn. They were both still newborns, so they easily fell asleep. Sometime while they were asleep, Jeff had somehow grabbed Quinn's hand. Their mothers looked over and Quinn's mother joked,

"Your son's hitting on my girl already!"

…

It was the middle of summer, and Quinn's parents were both going out of town on business trips, so Quinn was staying at the Sterling's. She and Jeff were both very excited for this, because Quinn had just gotten back from a week long vacation in Florida, and she hadn't gotten to talk to Jeff at all over that time. Quinn's 7th birthday had passed while they were on vacation, so the Sterling's threw her a birthday party when she got back.

…

It was 10:00; Jeff's parents had already gone to bed so he and Quinn had to be very quiet. They were sitting on Jeff's bed, with his comforter over them. They had decided to play truth or dare; it was Quinn's turn,

"Truth."

"Who is your best friend in the whole entire universe?" Jeff asked her.

"Well, you, silly!" Quinn said, grabbing the flashlight off of Jeff's bed and turning it on so she could see him, "your turn, Jeffie!"

"Hmm… I pick dare," he said. Quinn thought real hard for a good dare.

"Kiss me. On the lips," She said. Jeff shifted uncomfortably, but moved across the bed and pecked her on the lips; they were each other's first kiss. Quinn wiped her lips and said,

"kissing is yucky." Jeff smiled at her and lay down on his bed closing his eyes.

"I'm tired, Quinnie. Let's go to sleep, we're going to the beach tomorrow!"

"Really?" Quinn asked excitedly, "Yay! Ok, let's go to bed." Quinn laughed and lay down next to Jeff. She pulled the cover over top of them so just their heads were sticking out. By the time Quinn actually started getting tired, Jeff was already asleep. Quinn muttered,

"Goofball," before falling asleep.

…

The next morning Jeff's parents opened his door, after being scared at the fact that Quinn wasn't in the spare bedroom. Quinn was curled up against Jeff, her head lying on his chest. Jeff's parents opened the door and smiled,

"go grab the camera," Jeff's mom said. Jeff's dad came back with the camera and took a picture of the 2.

"We have to send that to her mother!" Jeff's mom said, walking over to Jeff's bed to wake him up. Jeff woke up and noticed something heavy on his chest. He looked down and saw Quinn; he started tickling her. After all of the sleepovers they had had, he definitely knew the best way to wake her up. She woke up with a start and started giggling. Jeff's mom said,

"Alright, you two, lets go to the beach!" Quinn and Jeff quickly changed clothes. They all headed to the car.

…

They were driving in the car for about a half hour, when they finally got to the beach. They hopped out of the car and spread their towels out on the sand. Jeff's mom rubbed sunscreen on Jeff's back as Jeff rubbed sunscreen on Quinn's. Quinn and Jeff went to play in the water while Jeff's parents watched them.

"Do you think they'll get married?" Jeff's mom asked her husband.

"I'm sure of it," he replied, smiling, watching them take turns lifting each other in the air and tossing them in the water.

**So how was it? If you would like me to continue this, review! And read my other Quiff story, Little Manhatten, In Ohio. OK BYEEEE :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost Christmas time. Quinn and Jeff were 12 years old, and, like every other 10 year olds, they were very excited for Christmas. They were especially excited for Christmas this year because their families were going on a vacation together to Hawaii. Their parents had never had any other children, so Quinn and Jeff were like siblings to each other. They fought, they laughed, they played, they cried. But through it all, they were still the best of friends. After kissing that one night five years ago, neither of them had ever brought it up.

…

They didn't go to their last day of school before Christmas break; their flight was that day. Quinn sat by Jeff on the plane ride and they played tic tac toe, listened to music, and played on their gameboys. When they finally landed in Maui, they were both so tired; they fell asleep on the car ride to their hotel.

…

"No, me and Quinn have to share a room!" Jeff said, putting his suitcase in one room, dragging Quinn along with him.

"Fine, we will just get another room," Jeff's mom said, annoyed and tired.

"Yay!" Quinn and Jeff said, in sync. Quinn set down her suitcase and then jumped on their king bed.

"Jeffie, come feel how comfy this bed is!" Quinn said, getting under the covers. Jeff belly flopped on the bed next to Quinn. Jeff's mother walked in and said,

"Oh, well I should see if I can get another bed in here."

"No, it's ok! Me and Quinnie sleep in the same bed all the time! Now leave so we can get some sleep," Jeff said. His mom left and as soon as the door closed, Quinn and him were out like a light.

…

The next morning Quinn woke up with a terrible headache and a stomachache. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. When Jeff woke up and saw her throwing up in the toilet, he ran to her parents' room and knocked on their door. When he told them Quinn was sick, they ran to their room to comfort her. They figured she might have gotten food poisoning from some of the food on the plane. Quinn's mom had said she would stay at the hotel with Quinn, while the rest of them went to the ocean; but Jeff had insisted he stay. He was her best friend, after all.

"You guys can have an adult's day; I won't get bored. I promise we won't leave this hotel room," Jeff said.

"Ok, we will be calling the room every few hours to check on you two, have fun!" Quinn's mom said. Quinn was lying in bed, so Jeff decided to sit next to her,

"How are you feeling, Q?" he asked her.

"Better. You really didn't have to stay with me Jeff… You should be out in the sun having fun," Quinn said.

"I'd rather stay here with you, Quinnie," Jeff said.

…

The rest of their vacation went by way too fast, Quinn got better after a few days, and they spent the rest of the days at the beach. For Christmas Jeff gave Quinn a charm bracelet with all kinds of charms on them. Quinn's favorite charm was the one that said "J&Q" on it. Quinn got Jeff a guitar. It was a small one, but Jeff had said he wanted to play, so Quinn wanted to help him.

…

It was New Years Eve, and their parents went out. Quinn and Jeff were sitting in Quinn's bedroom watching Dick Clark's New Years Rockin' Eve. They were eating pizza and singing along to the performers on the TV. The ball started to drop, and Quinn and Jeff got suddenly quiet. As the clock struck midnight, Quinn looked away from Jeff and focused on her bedroom wall. All of the sudden Quinn felt two lips on hers. Her eyes widened as she realized what Jeff was doing. It felt just like it had five years ago. Quinn closed her eyes. Jeff pulled away and said,

"Sorry."

"Don't be," Quinn said, kissing him again. Their parents walked in on them, and everything suddenly became very awkward.

"Uh, it's uh- not what it looks like," Quinn said. Their parents just walked out of her room, but Quinn and Jeff swore they heard them say,

"Finally!"

…

Quinn and Jeff were in 8th grade, and the school band and orchestra concert was coming up. The orchestra was playing the song Gymnopedie No. 1 by Erik Satie. They had asked Quinn and Jeff, the two most talented dancers in school, to dance to the song at the concert. They had agreed, and had been excited.

They had been practicing all week, and it finally came to be Thursday, the day of the concert. Quinn had been looking nervous all day, so Jeff came up to her during passing time and asked,

"Is everything all right?"

"It's just… Jeffie, I'm nervous," Quinn said.

"Well, me too, Quinnie. But we'll be great! Do you want to come over after school to practice again?" Jeff asked her.

"Sure, we gotta get to class now," Quinn said, as two mean looking kids walked by them.

"Hey Sterling, how's your girlfriend?" the bigger of the two asked.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Jeff said, grabbing Quinn's hand and dragging her quickly down the hall into their classroom.

"You two are late, you better not have been kissing in the hallway again,"  
>their teacher joked. Quinn and Jeff blushed and muttered,<p>

"we weren't," before walking quickly to their seats.

…

It was 7:00, time for the concert to start. Quinn was in the bathroom at school, putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She wanted to look good for their performance. Jeff knocked on the door and Quinn said,

"Come in."

"They're ready for us," Jeff said, looking at Quinn; he smiled. He pulled Quinn in for a hug and whispered,

"You'll do great," in her ear. They walked backstage. When they heard the orchestra start up, they walked out on stage and started their waltz. When they finished they got a huge round of applause for the audience, and some rather loud cheering from their parents. Jeff wrapped his arm around Quinn's waist as they walked off stage.

"You did great, Quinn," Jeff whispered in her ear. Quinn stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

**Revieeeeeeweeeeeeeeew! :) by the way, it will actually get into like the Mckinley/Dalton stuff in the next chapter. Ok byeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews and keep them coming! :)**

It was the end of August. Quinn and Jeff were getting done with one of the best summers of their lives; they had hung out almost all summer, and were almost closer than ever.

…

Quinn was sitting on Jeff's bed; they were drawing pictures of each other. Jeff's parents were walking in the hallway.

"Aren't you excited to go to McKinley next week, Jeff?" Quinn asked him.

"You haven't told her yet?" Jeff's mom asked, walking into Jeff's room.

"Told me what?" Quinn asked.

"Jeff…" Jeff's mom said.

"Um… I'm not going to McKinley," Jeff said, setting down his drawing and sitting next to Quinn on his bed,

"I'm going to Dalton Academy, in Westerville."

"Wait, what? Why?" Quinn asked.

"I'm getting a full paid scholarship… And it's a really good school. It's a great opportunity, I couldn't miss it," Jeff said, scooting close to Quinn.

"Well, Westerville is two hours away… Won't that be a lot of driving to and from school each day?" Quinn asked, resting her head on Jeff's shoulder.

"It's uh—Dalton's a boarding school. I'll come home on holidays, though," Jeff said.

"Oh, Jeff!" Quinn wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck, hugging him tight.

"What am I going to do without you at school? I don't even have any other friends, besides you," Quinn said, crying now.

"Quinn, don't cry. I'll call or skype you everyday," Jeff said, a few tears falling from his eyes as well.

"I'll be such a loser at school," Quinn said, pulling away from him, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Make new friends, just don't make a new best friend," Jeff said, wiping Quinn's tears off her face. Quinn giggled and said,

"Never!"

"When are you leaving?" Quinn asked him. Jeff shifted slightly at her question, but whispered,

"Tomorrow."  
>"Well, you know what we have to do then, don't you?"<p>

"Hmm?" Jeff asked.

"A good ol' fashioned all nighter," Quinn said.

…

It was now 2 in the morning, and Quinn and Jeff were still awake. They had been watching movies and eating snacks all night; they took billions of pictures. Quinn was starting to get tired, and she noticed that Jeff was too.

"Can I drive in the car with you tomorrow to take you to Dalton?" Quinn asked him.

"Of course," Jeff said, "I'm tired, are you?"  
>"Yeah, let's go to bed," Quinn said, "Oh, crap. I didn't bring any pajamas… Mom and Dad would get mad if I go home so late… do you-"<p>

"I gotcha covered," Jeff said, walking over and grabbing a shirt and pair of basketball shorts of his.

"Here you go," Jeff said. Quinn walked down the hall to the bathroom and changed clothes. Quinn had brought pajamas, but what Jeff didn't know, won't hurt him.

…

They were woken up the next morning at 7:00 by Jeff's dad. They had to leave for Dalton at 7:30. Quinn didn't feel like changing clothes for the car ride, but Jeff had to change into his Dalton uniform.

"Looking spiffy," Quinn said, laughing at Jeff's uniform.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Jeff said, gathering his things. They walked out to the car; Jeff put his stuff in the back. Quinn and he sat in the back of the car, both of them clearly still tired. Soon after the car ride started, they had fallen asleep: Quinn's head on Jeff's shoulder, Jeff's head on top of hers.

…

When they got to Dalton, it was difficult for Jeff's parents to wake them up. They looked so cute, but Jeff needed to get his room. As they walked into the building, Quinn and Jeff linked arms and skipped together.

Jeff got to his dorm room and found out he had a roommate, Nick. He was nice, and Jeff knew they would probably become good friends, but Nick would still never come above Quinn. When it was time for Quinn to leave, she gave Jeff the longest hug she had ever given him; she was crying hard, too. Jeff was hugging her tight and whispered in her ear,

"I'll miss you so much, Quinnie."

"I know, I'll miss you too, Jeffie. You better call me every night! And you're coming home for Thanksgiving, right?"

"Yeah, that's the soonest I'll be home."

"It's only about 3 months, it will be okay…" Quinn said, knowing this was not going to be easy. This was the longest they have ever been away from each other.

"I love you, Quinn," Jeff said, knowing he meant it.

"You're my best friend, you always will be," Quinn said, pulling him even closer to her. They pulled away and looked into each others eyes.

"See ya later, alligator," Jeff said.

"In a while, crockodile," Quinn replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I just want to thank you guys for all the reviews, favorite stories, and story alerts. It means a lot! :) Here is chapter 4!**

Quinn wore Jeff's clothes to bed most nights, even when she had sleepovers with her new friends, Santana and Brittany. They had all tried out for the cheerio team together, and made it. The three friends had become closer as the school year went on. And by the middle of November, they were having sleepovers at each other's houses almost every week. Quinn had started dating a boy on the freshman football team, named Finn. He was very tall. Finn had asked her out the second week of the school year. They had a lot of classes, so they saw each other a lot. When Quinn kissed Finn for the first time, she realized that before Finn, Jeff was the only other boy she had ever kissed. And they never even dated! Quinn and Jeff had skyped every night for the first month they were apart, but they schedules got busy. Quinn had cheerio practice, and the celibacy club, whilst Jeff had Warbler practice and tons of studying. Since Jeff was on scholarship, he had to keep his grades up, so it seemed to Quinn, that he was always studying. When they stopped skyping, they didn't talk to each other as much. Jeff called Quinn once a week, if they were lucky. Usually it was just the usual "how's school?" text or "I miss you :(".

…

Jeff liked Dalton. He missed Quinn, but he made friends easily. And he joined the Warblers, the school's show choir. The warbler boys often had parties in each others dorms, but Jeff usually didn't go; too much studying or homework to do. His roommate, Nick, was in a lot of his classes, so it was easy for Jeff to find a partner for projects and labs. The girls from Crawford Country Day School, Dalton's sister school, were often roaming the Dalton halls during lunch (they shared a cafeteria) and free periods. One girl, Lexi, had taken an interest in Jeff. She would sit by him at lunch, when he was studying, or follow him from a distance when he was walking to his dorm or next class. Jeff thought she was pretty. So one day when she was sitting down a few seats at his table, Jeff scooted down and started talking to her. She was easy to talk to, and Jeff liked her. He asked her for her number, and she gladly gave it to him. That afternoon, after Jeff's classes were done, he texted her. They texted almost all evening, but Jeff knew he had homework to do. He told her he had homework to do, but she asked if he would sit by her at lunch tomorrow. Jeff said sure, actually excited.

The next day at lunch, Lexi had been sitting at the table they were at yesterday, waiting for Jeff. Jeff saw her and waved. He sat down across from her and started eating his lunch. She didn't have food with her, so she was just watching him eat. Jeff blushed slightly when he noticed her watching him. He tried to strike up a conversation again, so he asked her how Crawford Country Day School was. She talked for a long time about her classes, and the glee club there. When their lunch was almost over, Jeff asked her if she wanted to go out with him sometime. She almost immediately said yes. Jeff gave her a hug across the table, and walked to his dorm. On his way, his roommate, Nick, stopped him.

"Hey, what's going on with you and that girl?" Nick asked him.

"Oh, her? We've been talking, and I asked her out. She said yes," Jeff told him.

"What about that girl that came with you the day you moved in?" Nick asked him.

"Oh, she's just like my best friend. There is nothing between us at all," Jeff replied, feeling awkward that Nick could even think him and Quinn were dating. Sure, Jeff thought she was beautiful. But that was from being her best friend for so long. You notice things.

It was November 20th, Jeff and Lexi had been dating for two months. Jeff was heading home on the 21st, and he was very excited. He hadn't told Quinn when he was coming home; he wanted it to be a surprise.

Jeff had told Quinn about Lexi, and she told him about Finn. They were both very excited for each other, for they were their first ever boyfriend and girlfriend.

…

The 21st of November was Quinn's last day of school before Thanksgiving break. This break was the longest they had had since summer, so she was excited. She didn't know whether Jeff was coming home or not. She figured he was, but he never said anything about it. The school day went by slow, and by the time Quinn got home from cheerio practice, she was almost ready to fall asleep. When she got upstairs to her bedroom, she saw Jeff sitting on the edge of her bed. She almost screamed in shock, before running over to him, attacking him in a hug.

"I missed you so much," Quinn said into his neck.

"I missed you too!" Jeff said, pulling back. Quinn hugged him again.

"So what do you say, sleepover tonight? We can have a pixar marathon!" Quinn said.

"Sounds great!"

…

Quinn and Jeff were sitting on Quinn's bed, watching Toy Story. Quinn's phone kept ringing, but she refused to answer it. She wanted tonight to be about her and Jeff. She hadn't seen him in about three months, so she really just wanted to spend uninterrupted time with her best friend. Jeff's phone beeped every once in a while as well, but he figured it was probably from Lexi or Nick. No big deal.

…

They watched every pixar movie. It was four in the morning, and they were finishing up their last movie. Quinn was practically falling asleep, and so was Jeff. When the movie finished, Quinn turned the TV off and fell asleep in an instant. Jeff chuckled at her before falling asleep as well.

"I missed you so much, Jeffie," Quinn said, in a sleepy voice.

"I missed you a lot, too, Quinnie," Jeff said, scratching her back as they fell asleep.

**Review! :) Also this is random but if you're looking for a REALLY good book to read… read The Fault in our Stars by John Green. It is AMAZING. If you read it, you should message me so we can talk about it! Ok byeeeeeeee. \o/**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: sorry I haven't updated in SOOOOOOOOOOOO long I've been busy! BTW this chapter doesn't really follow the glee storyline! :)**

It was their sophomore year. They had lost touch a little, just casual texts now and then. Jeff was coming home for Christmas, but he only got to stay for a week. His girlfriend, Lexi, was sad he didn't get to spend Christmas with her, but he needed to see his family and best friend, Quinn. Jeff got Quinn a new ugly Christmas Sweater. She collected them, and Jeff had been getting her those for Christmas since they were 13.

…

Jeff got home on December 22. He dropped his stuff off at home and then went over to see Quinn. He rang her doorbell, but had to wait a while until her red and puffy-eyed mom opened it. Jeff gave her a hug and asked where Quinn was. Her mom wiped her eyes and told her she was at a friend's house, but that it was okay for him to go see her. She gave Jeff the address and closed the door. Jeff swore her heard another cry as he walked away.

…

Jeff pulled up to Mercedes house and rang the doorbell. A woman, he guessed to be Mercedes mom, answered the door.

"Oh, who are you, sweetie?" she asked him.

"Well, I'm Jeff. I'm friends with Quinn. Is she here? Her mom said she was here," he said.

"Oh, she is. C'mon, you can go on up the stairs, second door on the left!" Mercedes' mom told him. Jeff walked inside and took his shoes off. He ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. Quinn answered and when she saw who it was, she threw her arms around him and attacked him in a hug. Jeff pulled away quickly when he felt her stomach. He looked down and was shocked by what he saw.

"Quinn, you- you're pregnant?" Jeff asked her, backing away from her, "why didn't you tell me?"  
>"I didn't know what you would think… if you'd still want to be my best friend," Quinn said, a tear falling from her eyes.<p>

"Quinn, I'll always be your best friend. I just wish you would've told me. How far along are you?" Jeff asked her, wiping away her tears.

"8 1/2 months. It's a girl, but I'm giving her up for adoption," Quinn said.

"I think it's the right thing to do. So Finn's the father?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, Jeff!" Quinn squealed, hugging him again. She started crying again. _Must me the hormones, _Jeff thought to himself.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Jeff asked her.

"It's- it's. Finn's not the father. His friend, Puck, got me drunk and we had sex. And Finn found out and hates me now! The whole school thinks I'm a whore!" Quinn cried.

"Quinn, it's ok. You're not a whore," Jeff calmed her, kissing her forehead. Quinn hugged him again when Mercedes walked out of her room. They broke apart when they heard Mercedes footsteps. She gave them weird looks, but winked at Quinn. Quinn grabbed Jeff's hand and walked him into her room. They sat on Quinn's bed and just got caught up. They hadn't spoken in a month. And they hadn't _really _spoken since the beginning of summer.

"So what are you going to name her?" Jeff asked, touching Quinn's stomach.

"Well, if they let me name her, I kind of like the name Beth," Quinn told him. Jeff nodded and looked out her window.

"So why are you staying here?" Jeff asked her. Quinn seemed to stir a bit, but she answered,

"Mom and dad kicked me out."

"Do you want to get away for a night? Sleep over at my place, like the good old days!" Jeff asked her.

"I'd love to!" Quinn said, excitedly.

…

They had a sleepover just like old times. They ate popcorn, watched movies, and played board games. Lexi had been calling Jeff all night, but he texted her and told her he was busy with the family. Quinn was really tired; the pregnancy had been making her especially tired lately. So they went to bed at 10, still sleeping in the same bed.

…

Quinn woke Jeff up in the middle of the night. Jeff's clock said 2:36.

"Jeff! My water broke!" Quinn screamed.

"And on my brand new sheets too!" Jeff laughed. He ran into his mom's room and woke her up. Jeff grabbed Quinn's shoes and helped her put them on as they walked to the car. They arrived at the hospital and Quinn was quickly taken to her room while Jeff called her mom. Her mom came and all three of them went into the delivery room with Quinn.

…

After 6 hours of labor, Quinn gave birth to Beth. Jeff was holding Quinn's hand the whole time, and didn't even wince when she was holding it too tightly. Quinn got to spend a few precious minutes with Beth, before her new parents took her home with then. Quinn was heartbroken, but Jeff comforted her. Jeff was about to go home and catch up on sleep when Quinn asked him to stay with her. Jeff said bye to his parents and then sat down on a chair next to Quinn's bed. Quinn made a funny face, and then patted next to her on her hospital bed, asking for Jeff to come lay next to her. Quinn lay her head on Jeff's chest and Jeff wrapped his arms around her.

**AN: Review! :) my tumblr is gee-whizz I will follow back! \o/**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi here is chapter 6! :) If it's in **_italics _**its Jeff's thoughts and if it's **_**bold and italics**_** it's Quinn's thoughts! :D Also: Quinn never dated Sam therefore she never cheated on him with Finn, ok here: **

It was Christmas Eve of Quinn and Jeff's junior year. They were sitting at the dinner table, waiting for Quinn's mom to serve dinner. Lexi was spending Christmas Eve with them this year. She was sitting next to Jeff, and Jeff was sitting across from Quinn. Quinn had lost all of her baby weight and was wearing a dress Jeff got her for her birthday before she was pregnant. Her hair was in curls, and Jeff couldn't take his eyes off of her. Quinn gave Jeff a weird look, and Jeff snapped back to reality. Quinn started asking Lexi questions about her school; Jeff half-listened to them.

_Quinn looks so pretty. Wait- Jeff! What are you thinking? Quinn's your best friend! And you've been dating Lexi for two years!_

"Don't you agree, Jeff?" Lexi asked him, patting his leg.

"Um, what?" Jeff said, intertwining his fingers with Lexi's.

"She was just telling me about how she wishes the Dalton and Crawford students could share dorms," Quinn said, smiling at Jeff.

Jeff got a strange flutter in his stomach when Quinn smiled at him. He ignored it as Quinn's mom brought the food to the table and asked for everyone else to come and sit. They ate their dinner in silence, mostly; with just a few small talk conversations. The families were going to wait until Christmas Day to open their presents.

Quinn's mom turned on some Christmas music as she cleaned up the table. All I Want for Christmas came on, and Quinn immediately started singing. Jeff smiled and offered his hand to Quinn. Lexi had a broken leg, so she wouldn't be able to dance with him. Quinn stood up and Jeff led her to the living room. They exaggeratedly danced to the song, with many twirls and dips. Lexi had a very fake smile on her face. The song ended, and Quinn and Jeff walked back to their seats. Lexi whispered in Jeff's ear,

"Can you take me home now?" It was only 8:00, but Lexi looked tired so Jeff told everyone he was taking her home. Lexi said her goodbyes to everyone except Quinn, who she just looked at coldly.

_**What was that all about?**_

…

It was about a thirty minute drive to Lexi's parents' house. She was silent the whole car ride, and Jeff became worried,

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"You're in love with Quinn," she mumbled. Jeff almost ran a stop sign and quickly stepped on the brakes.

"What? Where would you get an idea like that? I love you!" he said.

"You may love me… but you're in love with Quinn," Lexi said, "I saw the way you looked at her. You never look at me like that, Jeff." Jeff was speechless as he pulled up to Lexi's house.

"Jeff, it's ok. All I care about is that you're happy, and I know Quinn is what will make you most happy. I'll find someone else," Lexi said, squeezing Jeff's hand. She walked out of Jeff's car, wiping away the few tears that had formed in her eyes. Jeff sat in his car for a few minutes before finally driving back to Quinn's.

…

Quinn and Jeff's moms were going out for some last minutes Christmas shopping and Jeff's dad had gone home to bed. Quinn's dad was watching TV in his room. Quinn was sitting on the floor in her room watching Frosty the Snowman. She was wearing snowflake pajamas and one of Jeff's old shirts she used to wear when he first went to Dalton. Jeff knocked on her door before she shouted,

"Come in!" Jeff walked in, closed the door, and sat on the floor next to Quinn. She paused the movie and looked up at him.

"Lexi broke up with me," Jeff told her.

"Aww, does Jeffie need a hug?" Quinn asked him. Jeff shook his head yes. Quinn crawled over and sat on his lap before wrapping her arms around his neck. Jeff wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. They stayed hugging like that for a few moments before Quinn pulled back; Jeff sighed. Jeff placed her hair behind her ears and looked into her eyes. Then all of the sudden, Quinn was lying on top of him, kissing him. They hadn't kissed in four years, so there was a lot of sexual tension building up to this moment. Jeff responded to the kiss and before either of them knew what was happening, they were on Quinn's bed.

…

Quinn woke up the next morning from a text. She didn't read the text; she was too busy freaking out at Jeff lying naked next to her. She quickly jumped out of bed and put her pajamas back on before crawling in next to Jeff. She brought Jeff's boxers on the bed with her and woke Jeff up. He smiled at her before putting his boxers on.

_Oh my God, last night really happened._

Quinn pretended not to notice, and looked out her window.

"Jeffie! It's Christmas!" Quinn said, jumping off of her bed and walking around to bring Jeff down also. She gave him the rest of his clothes and he quickly put them on. They were about to walk downstairs when Jeff stopped her,

"So do you want to talk about last night?"

"Later," Quinn said, as they walked downstairs, hand in hand.

**AN: So how was it? Review! Byeee! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorrrrrry it took me so long to update there's just been a lot of stuff going on lately but I'll try to update once a week. :)**

Quinn and Jeff walked downstairs holding hands until Quinn's mom saw them. They let go of each others' hands immediately, hoping Quinn's mom didn't notice. They raced over to the Christmas tree just like they did when they were younger. Jeff had a present from Quinn and one from her parents under the tree, but the rest of his were at his house. Jeff got some socks from Quinn's parents and a scrapbook from Quinn. The scrapbook has pictures of them starting from when they were babies to a more recent picture taken last Christmas. Jeff picked Quinn up and swung her around. He set her down and said,

"Thank you." Jeff was leaning down to kiss her, but Quinn's mom suddenly barged into the room.

"So do you like your socks, Jeff?" Quinn's mom asked.

"Yes, love them! Thanks," Jeff said, "I should probably go get the presents I got for you guys."  
>"I'll come too," Quinn said. She ran out the door after Jeff and jumped on his back and kissed the top of his head; Jeff laughed. They got to Jeff's door and Jeff set her down before opening the door. Jeff gathered all of the presents and handed some smaller ones to Quinn for her to carry. They practically sprinted across the snow-covered street, considering neither of them had on shoes. They opened the door to Quinn's house and immediately sat down by the fire. Jeff's parents weren't coming over until later, but Quinn didn't want to have to wait to open her present from Jeff. She reached for it before Jeff touched her arm and said,<p>

"No, open it upstairs."

"What-why not down here?" Quinn asked him, but Jeff was already halfway up the stairs with her present. Quinn shrugged and chased after him, almost tripping up the stairs. She got to her room and Jeff was standing, looking out her window. Quinn went up behind him and hugged him from the back, setting her head on his shoulder.

"The snow looks so beautiful," Quinn said.

"Like you," Jeff said, Quinn blushed and turned towards him. Jeff was leaning in for a kiss and Quinn started to also, but then she grabbed the present out of Jeff's hands and jumped on her bed. Quinn unwrapped the present and saw a pair of little heart earrings that looked like they were from Claire's. Quinn raised an eyebrow at him.

"I got you that same pair when we went on vacation that one year, but you left them at the hotel, remember?" Jeff said.

"Jeff! That was so long ago! I can't believe they had the same pair!" Quinn said, putting in the earrings. Quinn jumped into Jeff's arms and gave him a huge hug.

"I love you," Jeff whispered in Quinn's ear. Quinn pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"I-I love you too," she said, "but how can we be together? You never get to leave Dalton!"  
>"I could transfer to McKinley," Jeff said.<p>

"Jeff, would you really do that?" Quinn asked.

"I'd do anything," Jeff said. Quinn smiled at him; Jeff started singing a song from the musical "Oliver!" that Quinn and he starred in as 6th graders:

_I'd do anything for you dear  
>anything<br>for you mean everything  
>to me<em>

_I know that  
>I'd go anywhere for your smile<br>anywhere  
>for your smile<br>everywhere I see_

_**Would you climb a hill?**  
>Anything<br>**Wear a dafodill?**  
>Anything<br>**Leave me all your will?**  
>Anything<br>**Even fight my Bill?**  
>What fisticuffs?<em>

_I'd risk everything for one kiss  
>everything<br>Yes I'd do anything  
><strong>Anything?<strong>  
>Anything for you<em>

_I'd do anything for you dear  
>anything<br>for you mean everything  
>to me<em>

_I know that  
>I'd go anywhere for your smile<br>anywhere  
>for your smile<br>everywhere I see_

_**Would you lace my shoe?**  
>Anything<br>**Paint your face bright blue?**  
>Anything<br>**Catch a kangaroo?**  
>Anything<br>**Go to Timbuktu?**  
>And back again<em>

_I'd risk everything for one kiss  
>everything<br>Yes I'd do anything  
><strong>Anything?<strong>  
>Anything for you<em>

_I'd go anywhere for your smile  
>anywhere<br>for your smile  
>everywhere I see<em>

_I know that  
>I'd do anything for you dear<br>anything  
>for you mean everything<br>to me_

_To me!  
>To me!<br>To me!  
>To me me me me me!<em>

_I'd do anything for you dear  
>anything<br>Yes I'd do anything  
><strong>Anything?<strong>  
>Anything for you<br>**  
>Would you rob a shop?<strong>  
>Anything<br>**Would you risk the drop?**  
>Anything<br>**Though your eyes go POP!**  
>Anything<br>**When you come down PLOP!**  
>Hang everything<em>

_We'd risk life and limb  
>To keep you in the swim<br>Yes we'd do anything  
><strong>Anything?<strong>  
>Anything for you<em>

Quinn and Jeff finished the song off with Jazz hands.

"Okay?" Jeff asked.

"Okay," Quinn said before kissing Jeff for a long time.

**AN: Review! Follow me on tumblr gee-whizz I'll follow back! Bye I love you! :)**__


End file.
